Very Cherry
by Princess Turk
Summary: Sephiroth/Reno/Cloud one-shot. Sephiroth and Reno have a friendly bet to see who gets to take Cloud home for the night. Hard Yaoi. Complete.


**One-shot between Sephiroth/Cloud/Reno. You know how it goes - anal, oral, masturbation, rimming. As always, I don't own the characters, I just make them incredibly naughty.**

* * *

"I'll bet you ten gil that you can't tie a knot in a cherry stem with your tongue faster than I can."

The statement had come to the table by no one other than a drunken Sephiroth in rare form. Reno smirked, and said, "I'll do one better, Sephiroth. I'll double it and make it twenty gil for two knots on one stem faster than your one knot. Whoever wins gets to take Cloud home for the night."

"You're on."

They dug in their glasses and fished out dark red cherries, popping them in their mouths in unison. Reno winked at Cloud, who blushed. After biting the cherry from the stem, Reno leaned over and kissed Cloud, their lips parting.

Cloud accepted the cherry eagerly. It made Reno's kiss even sweeter. Reno pulled away and winked at him again.

"Ready?" he asked Sephiroth, who shook his head. He stood up and walked over to Cloud and leaned down. Their lips met and Cloud found himself eating another cherry. He was breathing hard when Sephiroth pulled away and he cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. Sephiroth sat back down and ignored Reno's smirk. "Now I'm ready," he said. "Cloud, can you time us?" Cloud nodded and said, "Alright, begin." He counted off the seconds in his head as he watched the two men put the cherry stems in their mouths and worked their jaw muscles in earnest.

It made him shift in his chair again, and he almost lost count.

Thirty seconds in, both Reno and Sephiroth raised their hands to their mouths and pulled out their respective stems in unison.

He couldn't believe it.

Both men had finished at the same time… and they_ both_ had two knots in their stems.

Reno began to snicker first, then Sephiroth joined in the laughter with his own dark, low laugh. Cloud sputtered in disbelief, "That m-means…" Both men turned to look at him with devilish expressions.

"My place or yours, Sephiroth?" Reno asked, still snickering.

"Mine."

They grabbed Cloud by the arms and walked out of the bar, making their way to Sephiroth's apartment. Cloud was a little drunk, but not so much to where he couldn't think straight. Thoughts were running through his head a little too quickly, though, and he knew he had to try to shut down his brain or he would get nervous.

Cloud was known in the company as the quiet blond who was shy and pensive. Reno had been the first to make his move on Cloud earlier that year, and Sephiroth had made his move later. The three of them had an agreement: No falling in love and no secrets. As long as no secrets were kept, and no one fell in love with the other, they would share Cloud. However, Reno and Sephiroth had never been together and never would; they just didn't mesh that way.

They stumbled into Sephiroth's rather large apartment and locked the door. Sephiroth broke away from the pair and rummaged around in his refrigerator while Reno led Cloud to the bedroom. He appeared seconds later with a jar full of cherries, bright red and sloshing around in juice. He smiled at Reno, who nodded eagerly. Cloud was confused at first, then decided to just go with it. He stood nervously as the two men began to undress him slowly, licking and sucking various places on his skin as they went. He shuddered when Reno licked his way to his navel and dipped his tongue seductively into the hole.

Sephiroth eased Cloud's pants down while Reno took Cloud in his arms and tilted him back to lay on the bed. The next thing Cloud knew, Reno was on his knees in front of him, kissing the leaking tip of his engorged cock. He moaned and bit his lip as Reno took him into his hot, moist mouth and swallowed him to the hilt. Sephiroth had opened the jar of cherries and began to drizzle some of the juice onto Cloud's chest. He set the jar aside and moved onto the bed, shifting himself sideways and deftly licking the juice from Cloud's small, hardened pink nipples. Cloud moaned and arched up into the licks, wanting to feel more of that sensation. Meanwhile, his hips were grabbed by Reno and his cock was released from the Turk's mouth. He began to protest until he saw Reno quickly yanking his pants down to his ankles, his cock at full attention.

"Sephiroth, hand me that jar of cherries," Reno panted, holding out his hand impatiently. Sephiroth quickly got up from the bed and handed him the jar. Not caring about staining the carpet or getting his pants wet, he quickly poured some of the cherry juice onto his cock and slicked it, hissing through clenched teeth at the coldness. He handed the jar back to Sephiroth and yanked Cloud's legs up over his shoulders, pushing into the blond quickly.

Sephiroth had removed his own pants and was sitting on the edge of the bed and watching, stroking his cock in unison with Reno's movements. He leaned over and kissed Cloud full on the mouth, their tongues sliding softly and slowly against each other. They could both taste cherries in each other's mouths, and the kiss was sweet and sticky.

"Yeah, Cloud. You like that, I know you do," Reno moaned above him, panting softly and grimacing at the tightness in Cloud's ass. Cloud moaned in reply and began to stroke his cock as Sephiroth pulled away from him and continued stroking his own.

Reno sped up his movements and was soon digging his nails into Cloud's hips as his orgasm hit him suddenly - and hard. "Oh, fuck - Cloud!" His facial features were distorted and Cloud knew by familiarity that Reno was having one of his better orgasms. He tightened his ass and saw Reno react even more. Reno slammed into him one last time and grunted so loudly that it hurt his throat. When he pulled out, cum leaked out of Cloud's wet hole and dripped slowly between his cheeks.

"Oh, _sweet Shiva_, Sephiroth - look at this."

Sephiroth got up and looked at Cloud's exposed flesh and moaned lowly in his throat. He all but pushed Reno out of the way and grabbed Cloud by the hips, flipping him over and taking him from behind. Cloud grunted as Sephiroth's large cock entered him, feeling as if it would split him in two, but he rather enjoyed it when he was fucked by the General. He filled him up and made him feel whole, complete. On his hands and knees, he let himself be fucked good and hard by the silver-haired man, and gasped when he suddenly felt Reno's mouth wrapped around his cock beneath him.

Sephiroth squeezed Cloud's ass and pumped harder than he ever had before, Cloud's hot hole made completely slick by Reno's cum. It was hot and _so fucking good_. He felt himself barreling toward completion and gasped out Cloud's name. Cloud moaned in reply; the sound of his lover calling out his name made him come undone, and he found his knees and elbows getting weak as Reno sucked eagerly on his jerking cock, draining every drop of cum.

Reno was one hell of a cock sucker. He always swallowed, too. He drank up every bit of the sticky, sweet cum and it always left him wanting more, never satisfied. Sephiroth came with a shout and emptied himself into Cloud, riding his orgasm out slowly. When he pulled out, his emerald eyes shown with delight as he took in the sight of a flood of cum leaking quickly from Cloud's ass. He licked his lips and stepped away for a moment to grab the jar of cherries. He drizzled the juice down Cloud's crack and then put the jar on the floor by his feet. On his knees, he licked the gleaming trail of cum and cherry juice from the back of Cloud's balls to the tight hole he had just fucked, delving his tongue gently into the passage and swirling it around.

He stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and collapsed onto the bed with a happy sigh. Cloud finally let himself collapse as well, and laid himself between his two lovers, satiated and exhausted from taking the two men. He twisted his fingers into Reno's flaming-red ponytail with one hand and fisted a handful of Sephiroth's long silver hair in the other.

He could have both of them any time he wanted to, but eventually he knew he would have to choose just one. He was holding back a secret, and that was against the rules; he was falling in love with both of them, and that was _really_ against the rules. But for now, he was content enough just to revel in the fact that he had both of them twisted around his fingers.

If not their hearts, then just their hair.


End file.
